King Phantom
by Raskov
Summary: An old enemy will awaken and a new relationship will blossom. Will danny be ready to take him on and sacrifice himself if needed to save those he love? DxE
1. The Rescue

This is my first fanfiction so don't expected much. PP never happened. DxE

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.

**The Rescue**

Amity Park

Danny was sitting on his bed dreading over what was going to happen the next couple of days. It was going to be his least favorite holiday, Christmas. As always, the traditional fight over whether Santa Claus was real or not could be heard from his bedroom.

"He is real!" exclaimed Jack.

"He is not real jack!" countered Maddie.

Danny sighed. He grabbed his pillow and put it over his head in a feeble attempt to drown out his parent's ridiculous argument. _This is sad and embarrassing. Man I wish I were somewhere else, but Sam and her family went to Europe for the holidays._ _Tucker was probably with his girlfriend, Valerie. I still can't believe they started dating a couple of months ago_, thought Danny.

"Well, might as well go on an early patrol of the town", said Danny.

Danny hopped off his bed and transformed into his ghost self. He quickly phased through his bedroom wall and started flying on the normal ghost patrol route. Half way through his route, his ghost senses went off. He looked around and saw the Box Ghost trying to terrorize the town.

"Beware!" screamed the Box Ghost.

Danny sighed and took on the Box Ghost. Thirty seconds later, the Box Ghost was stuck inside the Fenton Thermos. _Well hopefully that will be the highlight of the night, _thought Danny. Just then, his ghost sense went off. The universe just loves to prove him wrong.

Ember's Pov

I quickly dodged a plasma blast from my ex boyfriend, Skulker. I was severely battered and bruised from the fight. My make up was stained and smeared. My clothes were ripped and torn and I was bleeding ectoplasm in places. _I wish Skulker didn't destroy my guitar. I am at serious disadvantage._

"You think you can dump the world's greatest hunter and walk away? Your pelt will look nice on my mantle." stated Skulker.

I sent a ghost ray at him which he dodged the attack. In response, he sent a missile at me which unfortunately hit me. I fell and hit the ground. I could see Skulker land next to me and draw out his blade.

"Your pelt is mine", he gloated.

I knew this was the end. Suddenly, an emotion filled me that I haven't dealt with since I was alive, fear. He brought the blade up. Before he could bring it down, I saw a green blast hit him and sent him flying.

I looked where the blast came from before my eyesight started fading. I saw my rescuer and didn't know whether to be glad or angry.

"Dipstick", I shouted before I fainted.

Danny's Pov

I saw Ember and Skulker fighting. I saw Skulker bring up his blade to end her. I immediately knew I could let him end her even if we were enemies. I shot a blast at him which sent him flying. I heard Ember shout at me, but I ignored her and fixed on my current target, Skulker. He got up and flew up in the sky. He looked at me and said,

"This is none of your business whelp"

"It becomes my business when you pick on those weaker than you Skulker"

"Then I shall have both your pelts tonight"

He sent multiple blasts at me. I countered them with my energy shield. I shot several ghost rays at him in which a couple connected. He was sent sprawling to the ground. I landed on the ground and looked at him. He got up and sent several missiles at me. They hit me and sent me flying into a building. I recovered and flew at Skulker hitting him with a punch that sent him flying. I shot several blasts at him as he flew through the air. As the hunter got up, I saw he was close to Ember. He saw her and quickly grabbed her unconscious body using her as a shield. He held a knife close to her throat. He and I both floated up in the air.

"Skulker you coward"

"How about this whelp, you let me go. I take Ember back to the ghost zone and kill her. You never have to worry about her again."

"Not going to happen"

I needed to think of something fast otherwise there would be one less ghost in the ghost zone. I saw that he had his rocket pack on. I decided to take out one of the wings. I shot a quick ice blast at one of the wings freezing it solid. He started doing circles in the air before he plummeted to the ground letting go of ember in the process. I flew at full speed and caught her. I held her bridal style. I took in how she looked. She was worse for wear. She was bleeding and had severe injuries. For some reason, this sparked hatred in me. I chalked it up to Skulker picking on the weak like dash did to me.

I noticed the hunter shut off the wing and got up. He looked at me with Ember in my arms. I noticed he looked annoyed and something else, jealousy maybe.

"Well whelp looks like you won this round but it isn't over. I will get her when you are not around."

This sparked my anger even more. I still don't know why I am getting this angry. But it also sparked something else. I couldn't put my finger on what it was. Realizing I was still in the middle of a fight I turned to the hunter. Before I knew what I was saying, I screamed "I will end you if you harm her." The last part came out as my ghostly wail. It hit Skulker and obliterated his armor and everything in its path. _Why did my ghostly wail come through? I usually have that ability under my control and it takes a lot of energy to do._ I observed as the hunter got up and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. I sighed and looked at the girl in my arms.

_I guess I should bring her home and patch her up._ I started flying home with Ember in my arms.

AN: Let me know what you think. I will keep going if you guys like it if not oh well.


	2. Thump in the night

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.

Thank you guys for the reviews it nice to know you guys like the story. The next couple of chapters will be dealing with D/E.

**Thump in the night**

Danny's Pov

I saw my house come into sight and stopped short of it. _I can either take her into my home to care for her or I can bring her back to her lair in the ghost zone. I guess I will do the latter. It is less embarrassing for me and Ember both and I don't really want to explain how she got into her condition to my parents. Also I get to get away from my parents bickering for a little._

With that I phased to the basement that held the ghost portal. I saw the ghost portal and nearly had a heart attack. It was destroyed in several places. I couldn't believe it. _Did a ghost destroy it?_ However, I saw my parents arguing.

"You destroyed it Jack!"

"I thought you said there was a ghost!"

"I said toast."

"….oh, well it looks like we can fix it in a couple of days or so."

_It looks like plan A was thrown out the window so time to go to plan B._ I phased outside then turned back into my human form. I stopped before the door and wondered how I can explain this. _I'll just tell them a ghost attacked Ember and I found her as the ghost flew away._ With that I opened the door. I could hear my parents still talking in the basement. I ran up to my room with Ember in my arms. I opened the door and put Ember down on my bed.

_I'll treat her wounds first then tell my parents._ I pulled out my first aid kit that I use on myself after ghost battles from under my bed. I opened the bag and started to fix up ember.

30 minutes later

I finished patching ember up. _Now time to go tell my parents._

Third Person Pov

Danny came up to his bedroom after talking to his parents. He was glad that they bought the story and that they agreed with him that they would leave her be. They told him the portal would be up by Christmas Eve morning which was 3 days away. He sighed knowing the next couple of days were going to be hell.

With that in mind, he looked down at the ghost rocker who was still unconscious. She was healing albeit slowly. He noticed she was shivering. He grabbed the blankets and put them on her. He saw that she stopped shivering and she smiled at the warmth from the blankets. He smiled and grabbed his things. Danny proceeded to the spare bedroom next to his for the night.

Ember's Pov

My body aches all around. I opened my eyes while trying to remember what happened. _I was fighting Skulker and he was about to kill me. Why am I not dead? ...Dipstick! He saved me at the last second._ I looked around at the room I was in. It was filled with space related items and was somewhat clean. _He probably brought me back to his house. Great I am stuck in a house with ghost hunters. Why not bring me home though? It would have been easier on both of us if he brought me to my realm._

It was still dark out. _Maybe I can get out before anyone notices. _With that in mind, I crawled out of the bed I was in. Before I got up, I noticed that I was bandaged up. _Dipstick must have patched me up while I was unconscious._ I stood up from the bed and my legs started shaking so badly that I collapsed to the floor with a thud. I grabbed the dresser to help me back up. I heard the door open a moment later. I saw Baby Pop come in.

Danny's Pov

I heard a thud come from my bedroom. I looked at the clock which read 2:00 a.m. I sighed and got up to check out the noise from my room. I walked to my room and opened the door. I looked and saw Ember clutching the dresser to support her. Her legs were shaking pretty badly. I looked her in the eyes and saw she was pissed.

Third Person Pov

"Ember you should probably get back in bed."

"Not until I know why I am in your bed and not at my home!"

"The ghost portal is down until Christmas Eve. So this was plan B."

"I AM STUCK HERE UNTIL CHRISTMAS EVE!?"

"Yes and could you keep it down everyone else is sleeping. Trust me I don't like this as much as you do."

"I am out of here"

Ember attempted to fly off and leave. The undead rocker floated for a second then fell on the ground again.

"Ember you are still pretty weak. You need to rest and recover before you are strong enough to go anywhere."

"I don't need your help and pity"

Danny went over to the ghost rocker. He picked her up and put her on the bed while ignoring her protests. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Regardless, he was going to make sure Ember left his place in good health. He still didn't know why he cared for her. She was his enemy after all but he still didn't like to see her in such a weak state.

"Listen Ember you are not leaving here until you are in good condition."

Ember gave Danny a very confused look. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Danny sighed. "I care about everyone including my enemies."

_Baby Pop cares for me even though I am his enemy. It feels kind of nice to be cared for….wait no he is my enemy and I should be enraged at him for caring for me. I am not weak and I do not need anyone's pity._

"Well with that I will see you in the morning Ember"

"Wait you aren't going to just leave me?"

_Huh, why would Ember not want me to leave her I thought she would have been glad for me to leave?_

_Why did I just tell Baby Pop that I wanted him to stay? Why? Why did I do that?_

"Why do you want me to stay?"

_Think of something to tell Dipstick. Anything._

"Just in case Skulker comes back to kill me."

"Well I guess I can stay just in case Skulker comes back."

Danny went over to the bed and lied down next to Ember.

"By the way, my parents know you are here so you have to meet them in the morning."

"Wonderful and what do I tell them 'Hey I am a ghost that your son saved from another ghost'."

"Tell them that you were attacked by a ghost. They already bought the story when I told them"

"Alright then. 'Night Dipstick"

"Goodnight Ember"

With that, both of the teens fell asleep.

Hope you liked it.


	3. Recovery

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.

Thank you to all who favorite, followed, or reviewed my story it means a lot. Also, sorry for the wait. I had a calculus test and I needed to study for it. T for mild cussing.

**Recovery**

Third Person Pov

Ember woke up from the best sleep of her afterlife. _I haven't slept that good in awhile. It seems really warm though but this is the best pillow I ever had. _She opened her eyes and her jaw dropped in horror. Her hair grew drastically in fear. She was cuddling with Danny while using his chest as a pillow. _WHAT THE HELL._ She was shocked for a moment from horror and something else that felt good.She recoiled from the halfa which made her land on the floor. Danny's eyes opened up and saw the rocker on the floor.

"What's wrong Ember?"

"….Nothing Dipstick"

"Then why are you on the floor?"

Ember's eyes glowed red and her hair became an inferno. "I SAID NOTHING'S WRONG"

Danny recoiled in fear. "Ok, ok forget I asked."

"That's better." Her hair and eyes returned to normal. "I am going to go take a shower."

She got up but still had trouble walking. Danny quickly went to her and helped her to the bathroom across the hall.

"I'll be in the bedroom so shout if you need anything." Danny left to the bedroom.

Ember's Pov

As Dipstick left, I turned on the shower. I got in and sank to my knees. As the water hit me, I tried to straighten out my emotions and thoughts. _Why was I cuddling with Baby Pop? Why would I do that in my sleep? It was very wrong but I felt something else. _She relived the moment._ It felt…..good to wake up next to him. Do I like him? No impossible I can't like that goody two shoe Phantom._ I sighed._ Well I am going to be here for another 2 days. I might as well get along with Dan-Dipstick to make this a little less painful._ I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I wondered what I am going to wear since all my clothes are torn.

I heard someone knock on the door. I cracked the door open and I saw Baby Pop with fresh clothes."Since your clothes are destroyed I was able to borrow some of my sister's clothes that might fit."

I grabbed the clothes. "Thanks Baby Pop." I closed the door and looked at the clothes he gave me which consisted of a black tank top and gray sweats. I quickly pulled them on and stepped outside the bathroom. I could hear arguing come from the ground level as I made my way to his bedroom. I stepped inside the bedroom and saw dipstick on the bed.

"I am going to take a quick shower Ember"

"Ok"

With that, he left for the bathroom.

Danny's Pov

As I left Ember in the bathroom, I knew why she was mad this morning. I woke up slightly before her and saw she was cuddling with me. I felt something but it got replaced with fear of ember making me full ghost. Before I could move she started to wake up. I feigned sleep while she fell on the floor. I only played along so she didn't think I knew. I figured she would only get madder if I knew. When I got to the bedroom, I let out a sigh of relief to still be alive.

I went to my sister's room to see if she had any clothes for Ember since her clothes were ruined. Jazz was very helpful and gave me some of her old clothes. I quickly took them to Ember in the bathroom hoping she calmed down. I gave them to her and waited in the bedroom. After she came in, I quickly went and took a brief shower. I went down to the lab to do something. Then I came back to the bedroom to find Ember waiting for me.

Third Person Pov

"So Baby Pop what are your parents fighting about?"

Danny blushed with an embarrassing look. "Well every year my parents fight over whether Santa Claus is real or not."

Ember's jaw dropped and a moment later she started busting up laughing. "You…got…to…be…kidding….me!"

"As much as I would, I am not joking and it is very embarrassing."

Ember finished laughing and looked at the halfa to find him looking very uncomfortable. "Lighten up Baby Pop parents do embarrassing things all the time."

Danny let out a sigh. "I know but I still don't like it."

"I know. By the way, how are you going to make sure your parents don't find out that I am a ghost?"

"After I got out of the bathroom, I went to the lab and made sure that all the devices will ignore your ectoplasmic signature."

"Wow that is incredible."

"Yah….and half the stuff doesn't even work anyways."

They both started laughing. "Hey Danny breakfast is ready and tell your friend to come down too."

"Yah mom I'll be down in a second. Shall we?"

"Sure"

They both proceeded down to the kitchen to find Maddie serving breakfast to his sister and father. All three heads turned to the newcomers and Danny's parents smiled at them. Jazz knocked over her glass.

"Hello you must be Danny's friend. My name is Maddie"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Fenton. My name is Ember."

"Nice to meet you Ember." She walked to her husband. "This is Jack my husband." "Hello Ember." She pointed to jazz. "That is my daughter Jasmine." "Hello….Ember" Danny finally noticed Jazz glaring at him with a mixture of confusion and anger on her face. _Uh oh better talk to Jazz before she does something._

"Hey Jazz I need your help with something in my room."

"Of course Danny."

Ember gave Danny a confused look. Ember could see him mouth "Be back in a minute". Danny and Jazz then left for his room. A split second after they got in his room Jazz started ranting at him. "Why is she here? She's your enemy! You are crazy just for letting her in! Are you under her spell? Why didn't you throw her into the ghost zone?"

"Jazz calm down." She stopped ranting at him and glared at him. "She had a fight with Skulker. I stopped Skulker and brought her here to fix her wounds. She is still pretty weak and the ghost portal is down until the day after tomorrow. Please leave her alone she doesn't want to be here as much as you don't want her here."

"Fine, but I will be watching her."

They went down stairs and finished breakfast with everyone else. "So Ember how long will you be staying?"

"Ummm…is it alright if I stay until Christmas Eve, Mrs. Fenton?"

"Of course Ember any friend of Danny's is always welcome here." Ember looked very uncomfortable at those words. Danny looked at Ember and saw her distress.

"Hey Ember want to watch corny ghost movies and make fun of them?"

"Yah definitely." She looked grateful to think about something else

They went to the living room and watched two ghost movies. They laughed all the way through them. They put in the third movie. Half an hour in, they realized that this movie wasn't corny it was downright scary.

Both teens were sitting on the couch next to each other. Danny looked terrified and ready to bolt from his seat. The rocker held a pillow to her face so she didn't have to watch. As the movie went silent, both of them tensed up. It was silent for a minute then a particularly loud scream came through the speakers causing both teens to react. Danny jumped a mile in the air and fell on the floor. While Ember recoil in horror which made her lose balance and fall right into Danny's lap. After they came to their senses, Danny was afraid of her killing him. Her first instinct usually would be to hit him. Instead, she slid off his lap and blushed.

"Let's forget that happened." She looked at the clock. "11 o'clock time for bed."

They both went up the stairs and went to their rooms.

A.N. Sorry if they really OOC and also the conflict won't happen for a couple of chapters. With that next chapters will be fluff/building something. Hope you liked it.


	4. Darkness and Past

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.

Thank you for all the reviews. It's nice to know you guys like the story.

**Darkness and Past**

In Pariah Dark's castle, the sarcophagus of forever sleep seemed to be still. Suddenly, the sarcophagus started shaking slightly. A crack slowly formed down the lid.

"You will die Phantom."

Third person Pov

Danny opened his eyes to find Ember sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him.

"Ember what are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you to get out of bed Baby Pop."

"Why it's only," Danny looked at his clock "11p.m. Heh, I kinda overslept didn't I?"

"Yup now get up I wanna do something."

"Ok, ok let me get dressed first."

Danny got out of bed and went to take a shower. Ember stretched out on the bed. She was about to fall asleep when the door snapped open. The rocker looked and saw the halfa there with nothing but a towel around his waist. She saw his chest and started to drool. He was very muscular for his thinness. He had a six pack that most guys would envy.

"Hey Ember you ok?" This brought her back. She realized she was staring and quickly looked away while blushing.

"Yah I'm fine."

She turned back to Danny. She looked again however this time she saw all the scars. She couldn't believe it. Most of his skin was scar tissue. There were very few spots that still had unscarred tissue. _Wow I never knew. Some of the scars were probably from me._ Ember started to feel regret after seeing this.

Danny wondered what she was staring at and realized it was all of his scars. He looked back at her and saw she look guilty.

"Ember it's alright. Also can you leave for a second while I get ready?"

"Uh sure."

Ember left the room while Danny got dressed. _Man I didn't even think how hunting us affects him. I wonder how else it affects him. _Her thoughts were cut short as the halfa came out dressed in his normal attire.

"Alright what did you have in mind for today?"

"Walk around town?"

"Alright it gets us out of the house."

Both teens walked down to the front door. Danny opened the door and walked outside. "Hey it's snowing Ember."

Ember saw the snow and froze. She stared at the snow with fearful eyes. "Ember what's wrong?" The teen snapped back into reality and ran back into the house. _What happened to her? _Danny quickly bolted after the rocker. He found that she had locked herself in his room.

"Ember let me in!"

"Go away Phantom!" He could distinctly hear her crying through the door.

He tried to forcefully open the door. _It's not giving. Wait…ghost powers. _The halfa faceplamed at his stupidity before phasing through the door. He looked and saw Ember crying into her knees. Seeing her so broken and venerable broke his heart. Without thinking, the halfa went over and pulled the distraught rocker into his arms. He thought she would hit him or push him away. Instead, she embraced it and started crying into his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair to try to calm her down.

He knew she was in no state to talk about what's wrong so he let her cry herself out. Half an hour later, Ember was in his arms asleep. Danny sighed. He knew she wouldn't wake up for a bit so he laid down on the bed with Ember in his arms.

Ember woke up about 2 hours later to find herself in the same position as yesterday morning. She panicked for a second then remembered what happened. _I cried on him. He even tried to calm me down while I was crying. No one has ever showed me this much kindness. He is the first one to actual care about me. Even when I was alive no one cared about me. _

"Hey Ember" She broke out of her thoughts and looked at him. His face was full of worry and concern. _He is going to ask me. I never told anyone what happened but I….I trust him._

"Ember if you don't want to talk about what's wrong it's alright. If you do though, I will listen."

Ember took a deep breath. "I never told anyone this not even kitty. When I was human, my family was broken. My mom and dad worked as high ranking business members so I never got to see them much. They never showed me any love. When I got to see them, they would usually scream at me over the tiniest things. It was their way of relieving the built up anger from their jobs. They would always say how much of a disappointment I was because I wanted to be a musician instead of following in their footsteps. How I was an ungrateful brat. I would generally go with my friends to concerts to get away from them. Even my friends didn't care about me much. If they could ditch me, they would. One night we went to an outdoor concert that was out of town to see my favorite band play. My friends ditched me as soon as we got there. When it was over I tried to find my friends, but they had already left. I had no money and I called my parents but they told me that they didn't care. So I tried to walk home. A blizzard started on my way home. I tried to push on towards home, but the cold wore me down enough to where I collapsed on the ground. I died from hypothermia that night. My parents and friends didn't care enough to save me." _That's why she freaked over the snow. It must have been horrible to freeze to death. She has fire element so she can never feel cold again. _Danny looked at her and saw tears ready to burst from her eyes. He hugged her and ran his hand through her hair. He felt the need to comfort and protect her. He always wanted to be there for her. He didn't feel this way for anyone, not even Sam. _I like her._

"I am so sorry Ember. You didn't deserve this. You are an amazing person. I will always be there for you Ember even if no one else is."

Ember looked him in the eyes and saw that everything he said was sincere. "Really?"

"Of course."

She did the last thing she thought she would ever do. She grabbed Danny by his collar and pulled him into a kiss. She could feel his cold lips against hers. Danny's mind shut down for a minute before it came back. He kissed back. She deepened the kiss when she felt him kiss back. It last only a couple minutes, but to the teens it seemed an eternity. They both pulled away and looked each other in the eyes.

"I guess we aren't enemies anymore."

"Nope and we never will be again, Danny." He liked when she called him by his name.

Ember and Danny laid on the bed in each other's arms. They stayed like that for a bit before Danny grabbed his laptop and started playing music. They listened to music for the rest of the day. Too soon nightfall came. They both got dressed and crawled in the same bed.

"Goodnight Ember."

"Night Danny."

A.N. well hope you guys liked it and hope they didn't seem really OOC. By the way, my word found out I post these on the internet. It seems determined to make me look like a fool so if you guys see anything wrong tell me so I can fix it. Also I might be starting a DBZ and ATLA crossover with Gohan/Ty lee pairing. Don't worry ill finish this one too.


End file.
